Don't Forget To Check Under The Desk
by smileyanne
Summary: Listen to the title. It's a warning. No plot really. Established JIBBS


**A/N:** **The only M rated fic I've ever written is Dear Jenny. So this will be a first in some ways, and a second in others. Either way there is really no point in it. Now this probably improbable and if it's impossible I'm sorry. I've never been in this situation and I've never tried it. So if it is just like out there go with me on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS**

* * *

><p>"Please, have a seat gentleman," she said politely, sweeping her arm in a welcoming gesture. Motioning to the semi-comfortable chairs that were seated in front of her desk.<p>

After Senator Winters and Senator Jackson had passed the threshold, she passed the door handle to Cynthia who gave her a sympathetic smile before softly shutting the heavy doors.

Jenny gave a barely audible sigh. In the last budget meeting, which was sometime in the middle of last week, there had been a dispute between the two men concerning how much money NCIS should receive this quarterly. Senator Jackson was an older man under the opinion that staring at her ass all day was fine, but trusting a woman in a position of power to not abuse money was inconceivable. Senator Winters on the other hand was a younger man, fresh in his position, who also just so happened to have a huge crush on her. That helped her to get all the money she wanted from him with just a bat of her eyes.. Now, they were here to duke it out. No, matter how long it took.

Rolling her shoulders back she could hear the cracking in them, her neck was stiff with tension. Not, only was she going to have to referee _another _pissing match between two pigheaded men, but she was also inexplicably anxious today.

Scratch that- she knew _exactly _why she was anxious.

Last night, she'd felt a little...mischievous, for a lack of a better term, and Jethro had taken the brunt of it. Meaning he'd ended up handcuffed (the fact that it was with his own cuffs was something she was proud of) to the bed post's, and had been forced to watch as she got herself off. Anyone could understand the reason why she checked the elevator, her office, and even her personal bathroom in her office every time before she'd entered today.

She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, setting her shoulders back she turned to face the music.

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour now. Over sixty solid minutes of listening to the two men battle it out over who was right, and she was getting an epic headache. In a smooth move she slid off her desk, certain places tingling with the renewed blood flow.<p>

Ignoring the bickering in the background she trailed one slender hand across the cool wooden surface of her desk. She really did love her desk, it was huge; mahogany, with enough of a hidden leg space that she could take a nap under her desk and no one would know.

As she walked around the corner of her desk, barely missing nicking herself on the corner, she kept the two men in sight out of the corner of her eye. The last thing she needed was them to finally notice her presence and pull her into a conversation that she had long since lost track of.

Languidly, she stretched a pale and slender arm out, resting it on the top of her chair. If she loved her desk, she was even more in love with her chair. It wasn't a normal office chair. No, it was made out of a dark brown leather that always felt cool against her skin, that combined with it's tall arm rest's and high-back. All conspired to make her feel deliciously tiny and hidden.

Her chair was a throne, and she was the queen.

She scoffed, that sounded so much like something Jethro would say.

_'Jethro..'_

She almost literally had to shake herself out of the memories of last night, man was it a good night! Well, for her at least! Though if she were being honest with herself, it wouldn't have taken her so long to finally reach that release if she had let Jethro in on the fun. And if the grin he'd given her five minutes in was anything to go by, he knew it too.

Damn, she'd give anything to be in that bed with Jethro right now.

_'But, instead I'm here in the office listening to these two idiots. Hmmmmmmmm. Maybe I'll seek Jethro out from wherever he's hiding later.' _

_That- _the thought of having Jethro's sure to be torturous payback, was enough to set her tingling again. Knowing him, he'd been planning on how to get her back the moment those cuffs had fallen off him.

She couldn't wait.

"Jennifer," Jackson said in that snooty tone,"who do you agree with?"

Inwardly she laughed her ass off. Was that guy really so stupid as to think she would agree with him? The man that was trying to give her _less _money?!

_'But,' _she thought,_'agreeing with Winters would just encourage him to ask me out again.'_

Boy, was she _really _getting tired of men hitting on her. She was taken. Hell, her heart hadn't been hers to give away for the past six years. Again she sighed, this one a bit more heavier, and a tad bit more troubled.

Suddenly she just felt to weary to stand, Quickly she pulled out her chair, and slipping in between it and her desk she sat stiffly. Her back rigid, the stress she felt coursing through her body and her need to stay professional made it to where her back never rested against the back of her seat.

"Well," she began while bracing her hands on the edge of her desk and pulling her chair up, "I believe that we could find-".

Did she just feel someone's hot breath on her knee?

_'No, no! Geez I'm getting to be almost as paranoid as Jethro,' _she couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped. Yea, she was just getting paranoid.

"Jennifer are you alright?" Winters asked her, an overly concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yes," she said, shaking off what she had 'felt' as her imagination, she started to finish pulling her chair up to her desk. "Sorry," she faked an embarrassed laugh.

She was all prepared to continue with what she was originally saying about finding a compromise. When all of a sudden she felt a sharp pinching on the back of her naked calf. She jumped so hard her knees banged against the top of her desk.

Luckily the pompous bastards were arguing too heavily to notice.

Her heart was hammering out of her chest, and the thought that at her age it wouldn't take too much for her to have a heart attack. Made her take a couple of deep calming breaths. Briefly she entertained the thought of jumping out of her seat and running out of her office door screaming.

_'But,' _the little voice in the back of her head that she secretly dubbed _'Agent Jenny' _decided to speak up.

_'If there really is some psycho gun wielding maniac under my desk, and I ran away...'_

It would leave two men who had never seen a moment of field work in their lives, and would most likely only piss their pants if someone threatened their lives. Besides, had her time as Director really changed her natural instincts _that much_?

That made her angry with just the hint of sadness mixed in.

Sheesh, sometimes she really despised her ability to get distracted so easily. There was some stranger under her desk and she was debating how she felt?! Shaking her head slightly to clear her muddled thoughts, she slid her chair back the slightest. Her hand drifting towards her top right drawer where she kept her gun. In a synchronized movement she slid open her drawer and moved her chair back enough so she could see the freak between her legs.

Icy blue eyes and a mop of silver hair greeted her.

Jethro.

Surprisingly, knowing that it was her lover and not some random stalker under her desk didn't comfort her. Especially when she felt the cool metal of (handcuffs?) closing around her right ankle with a finalizing soft _'clink'_.

_'That bastard,' _she thought, glaring at him harshly. All she received in response was a cheeky grin and a chastising kiss to her knee.

His large hands encircled her slim ankles, and he yanked her gently back up to her desk.

Placing her palms back flat on the cool surface, she gulped. Now that Jethro had caught her she knew what would happen next, even if there were strangers sitting less than five feet away.

He was going to get his revenge.

* * *

><p>It was summer time in D.C that alone would've just made it uncomfortable most of the time. What with the fact that D.C was a packed concrete jungle, and the air condition in headquarters hardly ever worked. <em>That <em>made the heat almost unbearable.

So, let's just say the dress code had become a little lax.

Thus, allowing her to narrowly skate by with shortened hemlines and bare legs.

_'A.K.A easier access for Jethro,' _she thought wryly as she felt him raise her left leg the best he could. She could feel his hot breath tickling her bare leg and his nose skimming up the inner side of her calf.

Her hands bunched momentarily when he laid his head on the leather of her seat between her bare legs, and kissed the spot behind her left knee. His head was _so close_... she waited for him to notice...

She jumped, her knees once again hitting the top of her desk when she felt _another _pinch.

And though she probably looked like a complete idiot, sitting ramrod straight with her hands folded in front of her, she smiled. Smiling at what probably looked like the two bickering men in front of her, but what was really about what the man under the desk had just discovered...

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

His left hand moved from her ankle to her thigh, and his right moved to the front edge of her chair. In a simultaneous movement he yanked her forward and pushed her chair backwards, making it to where she was literally perched on the edge of her seat. Pushing her exposed sex closer to his face.

God, she hoped the other two men in the room hadn't noticed her chair mysteriously shooting backwards.

As a precaution her hands flew in a blur to her armrests, since she knew what was coming next she didn't trust her legs to support herself.

Jethro placed a kiss on the thigh he was still holding, and a gentle one on the other. The silky skin of her inner thighs tingled, and her pulsing skin throbbed. Wasting no time she felt a quick swipe of tongue.

Swipes. Licks. Kisses. He alternated between all three and her legs wobbled dangerously. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud and the fact that she managed to stifle it was a miracle in itself. Because at that moment a very large part of her brain was trying to remember just why she couldn't reach under the desk and thread her fingers through his hair.

_'How the hell have they not noticed that I'm freaking getting ate-out over here,' _her muddled brain managed to wonder, as she stared at the two men sitting across from her that were _still _bickering. Though that sane thought soon flew out the window, and she was left trying to desperately regulate her breathing so she didn't start panting out encouragements to Jethro when she felt his fingers join the foray.

Gently he slid two fingers into her thrusting shallowly, and though the angle was awkward it still felt so _good. _To the point that she just wanted to thrust her hips up, just a little. Again like he could read her mind, Gibbs slid a muscular arm around her waist, officially restricting the movement of her hips. She felt the warm comforting weight of his head on her right thigh disappear, and suddenly his tongue wasn't on her and his fingers were still.

A whimper burst involuntarily from her.

Luckily the two men across from her were to immersed in their arguing to notice.

The trembling in her legs increased double-time, and the throbbing of her slick skin was aching from the lack of contact. Just when she thought she really would throw caution to the wind and beg him to fuck her out loud, he finally started to move his fingers again.

He started out shallowly again, and gradually increased in speed.

_'He's going to make me cum right now,' _she thought in shock. Usually it took a little more than his fingers just to get her off, but this situation (she'd admit) was adding a very arousing edge.

His fingers curled and a third one was added, while his tongue resumed it's previous occupation. Her muscles tightened even more than before, and she could taste the metallic bead of blood as she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Looking down she could see it wasn't only her legs that were trembling, in an effort to keep herself under control her hands had started shaking and her fingers were bone-white with how hard she was digging them into the plush leather arm rests.

She felt like she was going to shatter soon.

_'I've got to get the idiots out of here,' _was the one thought in her mind, if the signs were anything to go by she wouldn't be able to disguise an orgasm. Glancing over, her eyes landed on the intercom. Without hesitating she reached over to press the little button and summon Cynthia to get rid of them, the movement shifting the angle of his thrusting fingers allowing them to hit deeper.

Her hand shook like crazy.

"Jennifer are you ok?" She heard Winters voice ask her, his voice was distant as if she were in a tunnel. But, she heard and understood enough. Quickly she thrust both hands in her hair and grabbed her red curls like they were a life-line, and in some ways they were. Though she hadn't prayed in years she sent up a quick prayer that she could pull this off, because she knew Jethro wasn't going to stop.

This was punishment.

"Just a headache," the breathy quality of her voice was thankfully giving evidence to her excuse, "I'm afraid we might need to reschedule this boys. It looks like you two still have things to go over anyway," her voice broke on the last statement as fingers hit that delicious spot inside her.

Before they could give excuses and ask questions, she slid the intercom over to her. Taking a deep breath she pushed the button and...

"Yes, Dir-," she cut Cynthia off, she'd apologize for it later but right now the tightening of her muscles was indicating that this was urgent.

"Cynthia, could you please show the good Senator's out. Thank you," she took her finger off the button, and threaded her fingers through her hair once again. Turning baqck to them it was impossible to look either of the slightly baffled men in the eye.

Luckily Cynthia showed up a second later, and both of the men rose like kings from their thrones. While Jackson went straight to Cynthia Winters hesitated a moment before turning around and sticking a hand out to her, she had to resist the urge to scream at him. Instead she scrunched her eyes up and rubbed her temples while mumbling an apology that was hardly intelligible even to her own ears. Slightly put out, Winters did a sort of shrug and exited through the door Cynthia was holding open for him. Her secretary exiting behind him.

Less than a split-second later Jenny's hand shot under her desk, only not to Jethro. No, her hand shot straight to the little red button that she had been told was only supposed to be used during classified debriefings. Without a moment's hesitation she pushed it.

Silently her office went on secure lockdown. Her door; locked, the windows; tinted, and most importantly; her office was sound proof. Not even Cynthia could hear her. No sooner did she get that done, and she could feel his grin against her thigh.

She was _so close. _

"Just a little more Jethro," she pleaded, it was unrestrained begging and she knew it. She also didn't care, especially not when...

A fourth finger was added.

His lips wrapped around her clit.

She shattered.

"JETHRO," a scream was ripped violently from her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. All the stress left her body as she melted against the back of her chair, her body felt like it had turned to jello.

When she regained enough cognitive function, she bunched her (sweaty?) hair up out of her eyes. She felt the restriction of the metal cuff on her right ankle fall off, and his hand was on the front edge of her seat sliding her gently backwards.

She looked down her eyes locking with a smug pair of baby-blues. Despite her life long goal of not stroking his ego, Jenny grinned. She knew she looked like a druggie who had gotten a fix, an alcoholic who had gotten a drink, or just a well satisfied woman. But, she just thought about what she'd done wrong today.

She'd forgotten to check under the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I love season one. Do me a favor all of you; watch a season 1 episode, and then a season 10 episode. To me season one is when... Gibbs actually smiled. Tony could be a serious person and not just an angsty overgrown kid AND HE DIDN'T ALWAYS DRESS LIKE AN FBI AGENT. Tony and Gibbs actually gave a damn about what happened to each other. Kate was Ziva. McGee was just the timid nerdy kid from Norfolk who we only saw a couple of episodes. Ducky actually had a backbone and could be serious about something. Abby was badass and didn't become a babbling sniveling mess at every little thing. And really there was more of (to me) happy spirit. NOT FOR ZIVA OR TIVA FANS... and every little thing on the show didn't revolve around Ziva and Tony chasing after her. AND LOYALTY MEANT SOMETHING.<strong>

**Sorry rant over.**

**Alright. If you didn't like it. Don't review.**


End file.
